Sk8er Boi
by KokoroNoTakara
Summary: Based on Avril Lavignes song of the same title... I tweaked it in a Koko fashion so I hope you like it! Sakura X Naruto first chapter, Sakura X Gaara then lastly Hinata X Gaara...


**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor its characters… Enjoy! **

Sakura stepped out of her car and breathed in the post summer air, sophomore year was going to just as perfect as freshman year. She arrived a whole hour early as her and all her friends had agreed to do before they were let out for summer vacation. As she walked up the steps she was joined by her best friend Ino who seemed to be almost bursting with unsaid information. Sakura laughed as she realized Ino had some juicy gossip, which was what Ino was best at.

"Ok Ino spill it. What is the newest gossip?" Sakura asked Ino as she stopped at her locker and unlocked it. Ino's was right beside her and Ino sighed as she unlocked hers.

"It's not gossip, its facts and boy is it a doozy. I saw three new peeps up at the office. I think they are siblings but not a one of them looks much like the others. There was a blonde girl, a large red-brown haired guy and a short redhead guy. Also the large red-brown haired had a backpack with Suna High's crest on it." Ino said casually like she hadn't been about to burst at the seams for holding it in. Sakura pulled three books out and Ino followed suit pulling out the same books. She and Ino had come in a week before school and had gotten all their books and organized their lockers. They had also been able to get the same schedule like they had every year of middle school and freshman year.

"Come on Ino, Konoha hardly ever gets new students. And NEVER from Suna. We are the biggest rivals. Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked as she closed her locker and put her hand up to Ino's forehead.

Ino pushed her hand away and scoffed, "I am fine and I know what I saw. Besides the large red-brown haired guy looks quarterback hot. You should end things with Naruto and go with this guy. Ha-ha he even wears purple face paint, and our colors are purple and gold."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So he wears our color but has a Suna High crest on his backpack. We can totally see where his loyalties lie. What is wrong with Naruto and me? We are the perfect couple."

"Sakura, open your eyes, you are perfect because his parents and your parents pushed you guys together back in elementary school. You never glow because of him. Like how Chouji makes me glow." Ino said as she closed her own locker and leaned against it.

"Oh there is Naruto and Chouji. Let's go." Ino exclaimed as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her over to the boys. Naruto was captain of the boys' basketball team and Chouji was the cornerback.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted as Chouji pulled her into his arms and gave her a sound kiss which she returned. As they ended the kiss Chouji's eyes met Naruto's and he nodded and pulled her with her as he talked to her about the homecoming dance.

"How was the end of your summer?" Sakura leaned in to give Naruto a kiss but he evaded her and took her hands.

"Look Sakura, I have been thinking, and I think we should start seeing other people." Naruto said his bright blue eyes intent on hers.

"You, you're breaking up with me? Why? We are perfect together." Sakura said refusing to let her tears fall.

"We are perfect together, but only because we look good together and we were friends first. Though in the new light, I am not sure. You see, you are not my type. Sex wise. Because of the way that I am." Naruto said looking to the ground.

"The way you are, what are…?" Sakura trailed off and stiffened as realization dawned on her. Naruto was gay, she had seen signs but had dismissed them as him goofing off. So it wasn't her, it was just because she didn't have a penis! Her face contorted as she tried to reign in her laughter.

Naruto gave her a curious and puzzled look. "Can we still be friends?"

Sakura lost it. She grabbed her stomach and held it as her laughter spilled forth. Naruto just stood there, eyebrow arched as he waited or her to finish. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up as she looked Naruto in the eyes with a stern smile. "On one condition." She replied.

Naruto's head tilted, "What is it?"

"No more excuses to not go shopping with me, in fact we have to go shopping all the time!" Sakura stated.

Naruto laughed and nodded his head. "Sure thing, actually every time you asked me before I wanted to say yes but Chouji told me that if I wanted to stay in the closet then I had to act like I didn't want to come."

"What made you want to come out?" Sakura asked as she pulled him with her as they headed to the commons which was where they were to meet with their friends.

Naruto shrugged and opened the door to the commons, "Tired of hiding the real me. Chouji accepts me and if anyone has problems with who I am they are not my real friends. So thanks for showing me that you are."

Sakura giggled and waved her hand dismissively at that. "I have always wanted a gay best friend. Oh so do you have someone that you like?" She asked curiously.

"Yea, Sai." Naruto answered easily.

Sakura started at that. "Sai? As in Sai Uchiha?"

"Can I help you?" A voice came from behind Naruto. Pale arms of a guy with the black hair and eyes of the Uchiha clan wrapped around Naruto's middle. Black gloves adorned his lithe hands. A black shirt stopped just above his belly button so you could see his belly button piercing. The black skinny jeans fit his hips perfectly. Sai rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"So you guys are an item now?" Sakura asked.

"No. Not until he dumps you. Protocol." Sai responded.

Sakura laughed and patted the Uchiha on the back. "He is all yours! Good luck you two."

Sai tilted his head and pulled a small book from his back pocket. "It says that when dumped, one should be devastated. You sound the very opposite. I am confused." He muttered as he flipped through the book.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Different circumstanced, different reaction."

Sai studied her a bit before replying, "So if I had been a girl you would have been devastated?"

"When you put it that way. Look Naruto came out to me as gay before he told me about you. You showed up right when he told me about you." Sakura replied.

"So you and Naruto are still friends?" at Sakura's head nod he continued, "That is good. It says that you should be friends with your boyfriend's friends. So we shall be friends, right?" Sai questioned.

"Definitely! Come on the others will be here soon." Sakura giggled as she pulled Sai and Naruto into the commons where Ino and Chouji were waiting while they made out.


End file.
